Dramione Drabbles: A Gift
by RZZMG
Summary: Five drabbles featuring Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger's thoughts about some sort of gift. Each short has a different theme - apology, love, humor, nostalgia, sexiness. Varies between novel compliant & A/U. 6th-7th yr. & post-war. COMPLETE.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I entered the **"dmhgchallenge" monthly contest on Livejournal **(http:/ / community . livejournal . com / dmhgchallenge /), and wrote a bunch of 100-word Draco x Hermione-themed Drabbles. Every participant is only allowed one entry, but I had decided to write a bunch of them to get my creative juices flowing. Now that the contest is over, I can post these. :)

The prompt was "A GIFT," so every story below has to do with either giving or getting a gift.

Hope you enjoy! **Please review & let me know what you thoughts!**

p.s. I would _highly_ recommend that if you have writing aspirations, or if you want to write Draco x Hermione, but are daunted by huge stories, this is a fantastic outlet to try your hand. Whether you place in the contest or not you win, because you'll be stretching your imagination, working on writing skills, and helping to keep Dramione fandom alive. Give it a shot. Anyone can sign up. The contest is monthly.

* * *

_**DRAMIONE DRABBLES: A GIFT**_

_**By: RZZMG**_

_**

* * *

**_

**#1: Pink Apology**  
**Rating: G**  
**Warnings: A/U, discounts Epilogue of novel 7 entirely (EWE format). Set in Diagon Alley, 2006. **

The shop bell rang as customers walked in. Draco ignored them, eyes only for the witch behind the counter serving him.

"I assure you that _this_ is the perfect gift for her, _sir_," Hermione grit behind a tight smile.

Assessing the pink jade bracelet in her hand, he allowed his fingers to trace light patterns over her wrist. "Very rare, you say?"

"She'll love it," she assured him. "Especially with an apology."

He met her eye. "Guaranteed? I'd hate to go to bed alone again tonight."

"Try kissing her, too," she suggested.

He smiled, leaning in. "As you wish, wife."

**#2: A Vial Full Of Love **  
**Rating: G**  
**Warnings: A/U, discounts novel 7 entirely. Set during the war at Grimmauld Place, 1997. **

It was sitting on her bedside table when she awoke that morning. No wrap or tag or box, but a green ribbon had been tied about the glittery, phosphorescent vial, and Hermione instantly recognized who had delivered this particular gift.

Hurrying to the Pensieve she'd constructed, she poured the memory in and relived spinning about the Yule Ball years previously. Had she really ever been so carefree?

Looking about… ah, there he was in the corner, watching _her_. Those mercurial eyes shimmered with interest even then.

Jumping out, she found him standing there, waiting. "Happy Christmas, baby."

"Happy Christmas, love."

**#3: Gag gift**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warnings: A/U, discounts Epilogue of novel 7 entirely (EWE format). Set in the Ministry, 2001. **

"What the _hell_, Malfoy?"

Internally snickering, Draco struggled to maintain his innocent façade. "Problem, Granger?"

Leaning over his desk, dripping water all over his paperwork, she glared at him. "Your 'gift' of a portable rain cloud for my office plants doesn't shut off!"

"Need help, do you?" he teased, knowing it would egg her.

Walking around the furniture, she promptly straddled his lap. "Getting out of these soaked clothes, yes. You volunteering?"

This hadn't _exactly_ been the expected response, but Draco could roll with it. "Sure, let's start with these," he offered, reaching under her skirt for her knickers.

**#4: The Gift of Memory**  
**Rating: NC-17 (M+)**  
**Warnings: Occurs around the events of novel #6. Set at Hogwarts, December 21, 1996. **

Thrusting frantically into her tight, no-longer-virgin sheath, Draco ripped at her bra, desperate to get at her breasts. "_Yes!_ Go deeper!" she huskily demanded, tugging hard on his hair, already shuddering with a powerful climax as he bent to suckle her beautiful, ripe nipples. He came within her throbbing, soaked body a moment later, gasping her given name in her ear.

In the afters, he silently handed her the torn brassiere.

"Keep it," Granger offered with a final kiss. "A 'thank you' gift."

Years later, he found the lingerie in his old school trunk and smiled sadly at lost opportunities.

**#5: The Poem (or alternatively, "The Surreptitiously Wicked, Irrefutably Essential, Awesomely Unexpected Gift")**  
**Rating: PG-13 (T)**  
**Warnings: A/U, discounts Epilogue of novel 7 entirely (EWE format). Set in the Ministry, Friday, December 24****th****, 2004. **

Hermione normally disliked Fridays (her slave-driving boss always made her stay late) but that she was expected to work long hours on this particular Friday – Christmas Eve - was intolerable!

Consequently, when her supervisor's memo arrived, she almost cast _Incendio_:

_Friday night can be such a bore,  
as Yule is upon us once more.  
Come and try my mincemeat…  
I promise it's sweet.  
You may even shout out, "encore!"_

An hour later, she limply straddled Draco Malfoy's lap, thoroughly sated. "Your poetry sucks, but that was a _brilliant_ Christmas gift."

"You're welcome, Granger," he smirked.

Fridays… okay, not so bad.


End file.
